


Dark Christmas

by AstridxoxRocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridxoxRocks/pseuds/AstridxoxRocks
Summary: It's Christmas eve, but to me it's the same old darkness all over again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	Dark Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> made a very short one shot of Bokuaka for Christmas eve (Angst).

"Sugoi Keiji-kun! you did so well on the decorations", "Thank you nee-san" I smiled and looked at Bokuto. "Koutaro?" I called "Oh he's in...you know, the 'mode'" his older sister whispered closely enough for me to hear. "Sorry Keiji-kun but can you.." I already understood what they were meaning to say, I nodded and approached him slowly "What's wrong Bokuto-san?" he turns away, I moved to the side where he turned to caressing his face "Common tell me what's wrong" he wraps his arms around my waist laying his head on my shoulder as I pat his back. "I missed you" he mumbles a smile formed onto my lips then said "I missed you too". "Booookuto- san!" my niece along with two of his siblings yelled as he runs towards us. "Oh! Shin-chan, Mori-kun, Mari-chan I've missed you!" he bends down with open arms to greet them with a hug, the children laughs "Bokuto-san were right here", "Oh Haha sorry". My nieces were very fond of Bokuto since he came here often when I had to babysit them. "Bokuto-san will you tell us about your volleyball games again?!" they ask excitedly "Of course!! how about I tell you the story of how I- I mean we beat Nekoma" "Then, Bokuto-san could you keep the children company while we prepare for the Christmas feast?" "You should go hehe" "Yup Uncle Kei-san you should leave" "Go Go" for some reason they were very eager to make me leave, "O-ok then don't be troublesome for Bokuto-san ok?" "Weeee doooo". I walked to where Bokuto's older sisters were to help them with the cooking, and preparations. "Thanks for calming him down" "Looks like he just missed you, he wouldn't utter a word when we were in the car" "So what's he doing now?" "He's telling stories with the kids" I rolled up my sleeves. "Oh is he now" "If I could recall he kept holding a his volley ball in his hand", "He misses to play I guess." A sad smile formed on their faces, we all wanted to see that look on his face again, the satisfaction of winning, that feeling when you spike the ball, or when you receive it with both hands I want him to do the things he loved so much before. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gather around everyone" one of the sisters called, we all gathered around the table, it is finally time for the Christmas Feast. "Another Christmas spent with the whole family isn't this nice?" as we ate we exchanged various stories. "Keiji-kun I didn't know you were an Editor in a Shonen jump magazine" "Oh yes I've been working hard lately" "Good job with the good work I hope you'll be successful in no time" "Thank you auntie". A noise from a fallen cup disturbs the conversation, "Kou-chan are you ok?!" one of his sisters quickly takes action, Bokuto slams the table "Dammit!" I stood up to calm him down "Akaashi? Where are you?" his trembling voice says I held his hand "I'm right here Bokuto- san" his mother signals me to take him somewhere quite. "What's wrong?" I ask. He suddenly starts tearing up, then bawling "i'm getting tired of this Akaashi, I hate this" "What do you hate are you not happy?" "How can I be happy when I couldn't even see anything?". That's right every Christmas we come up with something new, skiing, camping, different food to eat and even surprises just to make our Christmas livelier each year but for Bokuto-san it's Christmas was always the same since Three years ago. It was always a dark Christmas, three years ago when he started going completely blind.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a full story soon


End file.
